Fear
by Gen
Summary: Kris retells a Halloween horror story involving the ghost of a madman


Fear

[][1]

[][2]
[][3]

Fear    
From: GENXFILES101@aol.com   
Date: Sun, October 29, 2000   
Subject: Fear [1/1] by Gen   
Source: direct   
  
  
Reply To: GENXFILES101@aol.com   
  
  
Title - Fear   
Author - Gen   
Email - GENXFILES101@aol.com   
Rating - PG-13   
Rating Note - Contains brief violence, mild gore   
Classification - MA - Mulder/Angst   
Spoilers - A small, "How The Ghosts Stole Christmas"   
Summary - Kris retells a Halloween horror story involving the ghost of a madman   
Feedback - Please be gentle, it's my first fanfic:) send any comments to the address above   
Archive - Anywhere, just keep my name on it. (And if you think it's good enough for Gossamer, by all means archive it!!)   
Author's Note - This story was completed in FIVE days, a record for me!! I was inspired by my best friend, Laura, (you know who you are;) Thanks!!!   
Disclaimer - The X-Files and Mulder don't belong to me, (Darn!!) but the other characters do. Don't sue me, this is just a small homage to my favorite TV series.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fear ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A light shone through the glass on the door. As it scanned the outline of the window, it cast an eerie glow on the floor of the darkened foyer. Voices could be heard, then the doorknob rattled as someone from the outside picked the lock.   
  
"I thought you said you knew how to pick a lock." a voice said harshly.   
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way." said another, as she continued to play with the knob.   
  
"And where there's a lock..." suddenly the door opened with a soft click.   
  
"There's a way to open it."   
  
The heavy door swung open with a loud groan that echoed through the house.   
  
Kristine Anderson walked confidently into the house, followed by three other, not-so-brave teenage girls.   
  
"This...this is the place?" Amanda said nervously.   
  
"Voilá." Kris answered in a hushed tone. "Welcome to Hell House."   
  
"Is this really what I'm wasting this Halloween doing?" complained Edith.   
  
"Sitting around, listening to some stupid story by 'Little Miss Freak'?"   
  
Kris's dark brown eyes flashed with anger for half a second, then she just turned, walked to the center of the room and set to work.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Adrienne, who had been silent the whole time, marveling at the huge, but spooky interior of the house.   
  
Kris had gone beneath the yellow crime scene tape that was wrapped around a section of the room and began pulling large, white candles and a silver cigarette lighter out of her backpack. Using the lighter, she lit the candles, and, one by one set them in a large circle, large enough for all four girls to sit in.   
  
"Ok, um, are we supposed to, like, sit there?" Amanda asked.   
  
"Yep." Kris answered, not looking up from her work.   
  
The other three watched her in silence as she lit the last candle and set it down.   
  
"Ladies, if you please." Kris said, standing up and gesturing to the floor inside the circle.   
  
Amanda, Edith, and Adrienne each picked a spot and sat down, as Kris sat down in front of them, facing all three.   
  
She pulled a wide, but shorter candle out of her backpack, set it in front of her, lit it, and then closed her eyes.   
  
The girls were silent, as though they were afraid of angering some sort of vengeful spirit. The foyer glowed with the flickering candlelight, and it reflected on Kris's quiet face.   
  
Edith shifted and finally got impatient. "Kris?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"Kris?"   
  
Still nothing.   
  
"Hey FREAK!!" she said loudly, her voice echoing through the house.   
  
Kris opened her eyes and looked at Edith with a chilling calm.   
  
"Well," Kris responded, looking at her watch, "seeing as we are anxious to hear this, let's get started."   
  
"Can I ask a question first?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a large piece of plywood that lay on the floor about three feet away.   
  
"We'll get to that later." Kris replied. "Oooh, a mystery." Edith said sarcastically. "All right. Everyone quiet." Kris said, a bit harshly.   
  
"You all know who my friend is, right?"   
  
"That F.B.I. agent?" Amanda asked.   
  
"Yeah. His name is Fox Mulder and he investigates paranormal cases. He's not looked on very affectionately by the Bureau, but if it wasn't for him, I may not be here. And I sure as hell would not have seen all I have seen."  
  
Kris paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next.   
  
"I've been lucky enough to have been with him on a few cases. One of which was the haunting of this, very house. It was last year, on this day, on Halloween, that we came here.   
  
It wasn't authorized by the Bureau, and his partner didn't know about it. He figured he wouldn't try asking her to come, after another haunted house case didn't go so well.   
  
I couldn't sleep for days after I had spent only a few hours in this house. What happened here was enough to make even the most hardened skeptic believe."   
  
Taking a deep breath, Kris began her story. _________________________________________________________   
  
A dark colored Ford pulled up on the gravel driveway in front of a huge, Victorian style house.   
  
"Here it is, Kris." Mulder said, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car.   
  
Kris got out after him and stared at the house.   
  
"That's it?" she asked in a hushed tone.   
  
Mulder stood at the head of the car, and with all the flourish of a circus ringmaster, put his arms out and said, "Voilá! Welcome to Hell House."   
  
"Ok, I'll venture to ask, why is it called that, and what is the x-file here?" Kris asked, as she stood next to Mulder.   
  
He immediately went into what Kris called 'story mode'.   
  
"In 1910, there was a man named Timothy Logan who built a house for him and his beloved wife and only daughter. He built it near the lake, which is behind the house, by the way, because his little girl, Elisa, loved water.   
  
Everything was perfect until about a year after they moved into the house.   
  
Elisa was 12 when a tragedy occurred. She was at the lake, when, somehow, she fell in and drowned. Logan couldn't take it, especially since they never found the body.   
  
He was in and out of the hospital for about 6 months, for nervous breakdowns caused by the trauma. He never really got better, in fact, he lost it completely."   
  
"So, what happened to his wife?" Kris asked, intrigued by the story and wondering what next.   
  
"Well, he had kind of a dinner party, he wanted all his family and friends there. They all were relieved that he looked better. It was Halloween so they though it was in honor of Elisa, because it was her favorite holiday. When they got there, Logan locked them all in the living room, and, killed them."   
  
"How?" Mulder was delighted that he had Kris's attention and said in a low, strained voice right into her ear,   
  
"No one knows."   
  
Kris looked at him in surprise. "They had to have found bodies, right? Plus, they would have found the guy."   
  
"That's the thing, the bodies were never recovered. They disappeared. The only body the police found was of Logan himself, they assumed he killed himself after he saw what he did."   
  
"That's sad, actually. But, Mulder, what's the x-file?"   
  
"For years after that, anyone who came to this house were never seen again, including..."   
  
Mulder stopped a moment to think.   
  
"Five police officers, about fifty or so curious people and maybe six priests who tried to exorcise the house."   
  
Kris took all this in. "Ok," she said, thinking. "So this kook kills his family and friends, then kills himself, then for the next ninety years his ghost, I assume, has killed more people, all of which also I assume that their bodies were never found."   
  
"Wow." Mulder said with mock surprise, his hazel eyes lighting up. "You're getting good at this. A few more years and I can retire."   
  
Kris hid her face to hide the fact that she was blushing. She always blushed when Mulder looked at her that way.   
  
"Um, well, let's get going shall we?" she stuttered as she walked toward the front door. Mulder saw her blush and smiled as he ran to catch up to her.   
  
"Hey Kris, can you pick a lock?"   
  
"Can I pick a lock? I am the reason that alarm systems were invented, Mulder. I can pick any lock, any where."   
  
"Ok, pick this one." Mulder pointed to the doorknob.   
  
"You don't have your lock pick with you?" Kris asked.   
  
"No, I have it." Mulder replied. "I just want to make sure you brush up on your skills."   
  
Kris pulled a swiss army knife out of her pocket and began to play with the knob.   
  
"You know, for an F.B.I. agent, you should be ashamed of yourself."   
  
"Why's that?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Contributing to the delinquency of a minor." As Kris said that, the door swung open.   
  
"Thank you, thank you." she said, bowing kisses.   
  
"Ok, ok, no showing off." Mulder snickered, as he walked confidently into the house, turning on his flashlight.   
  
"Wow. This place is huge." Kris breathed. "Were do we start?"   
  
"Were the murders started." Mulder replied.   
  
"The living room." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mulder pointed his flashlight around the huge foyer.   
  
"I think that's it." he said, pointing to a door directly in front of them.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Well, we won't know 'til we look."   
  
They slowly began walking toward the door. As soon as Mulder got to the door, he turned the knob and it opened easily.   
  
"At least we didn't have to pick any lock here." Mulder commented.   
  
He stepped into the room, shining his light around. The room was beautiful, expensive paintings, elaborate furniture, and a gorgeously decorated fireplace.   
  
"I wonder why no one has ever tried to loot this place. I mean, look at it." Kris breathed.   
  
Suddenly, as though to answer her, a feeling of something terrible overtook them, and sent a chill through their bodies.   
  
"There's your answer." Mulder remarked.   
  
"It's not too late to back out, Kris. You don't have to stay, I'll be alright on my own." He assured her.   
  
"No. I made it this far, I'm going all the way." Kris said with determination.   
  
"What is that?" she said, hearing a strange sound.   
  
"What?"   
  
"There it is again."   
  
They both could hear the distinct sound of someone, singing.   
  
"I thought you said no one was here, Mulder." Kris whispered.   
  
The voice continued singing, and now they could tell it was the voice of a young girl.   
  
"Elisa Logan." Mulder mouthed.   
  
"You can't stay here. You have to go." the voice whispered.   
  
Suddenly the voice was abruptly silenced and a loud BANG! came from behind them.   
  
Mulder and Kris jumped and turned toward the sound.   
  
"Oh, crap." Mulder muttered under his breath.   
  
Kris ran to the door of the living room.   
  
It was locked.   
  
It wouldn't open.   
  
They were trapped.   
  
"Oh jeez. Mulder, now what?" Kris asked, trying to stay under control and wondering how he could still look so calm and cool.   
  
Mulder looked around, shining his light around the room and thinking.   
  
"Ok, you see that door over there?"   
  
"Yeah, what about it?"   
  
Mulder walked to it and turned the knob. It opened and he looked inside.   
  
"Alright, good. I can go around and out to the foyer and open the door from the outside. If I can't open it, I'll come back. Ok?"   
  
"Yyy...you're leaving me alone?" Kris was genuinely scared now.   
  
The room was pitch black other then their lights and that horrible feeling was even worse.   
  
"I'll be back as fast as I can, alright? I promise. There's nothing to be afraid of."   
  
Kris gathered all her courage up.   
  
"I'll be fine, Fox. Don't worry about me." she said strongly.   
  
Mulder knew when she used his first name, she was trying to impress him with her maturity.   
  
"Alright, anything happens, you see anything, call for me." Mulder stressed as he went out the door.   
  
"I'm ok, everything is fine. He'll be back soon." Kris said to herself. "I'm fine."   
  
Suddenly the singing began again, only much closer. Kris began to hyperventilate.   
  
"I have to relax," she said.   
  
"Relax."   
  
"You can't stay here. You have to go."   
  
Kris whipped around and saw a young girl standing behind her.   
  
"Who are you?" How did you get in here?"   
  
The girl smiled sweetly. She was very pretty, and Kris wasn't scared anymore. But the girl had a strange presence around her that Kris wondered about.   
  
"Who are you?" Kris asked again, starting to comprehend.   
  
"You're not supposed to be here. You have to go."   
  
When she spoke, her voice echoed and her smile faded.   
  
"Elisa? Elisa Logan? Is that you're name?" Kris asked, taking a step closer.   
  
The girl's eyes brightened when her name was mentioned, but then grew sad again.   
  
"Please go. He doesn't want you here. He'll hurt you and your friend. Go."   
  
At that, Elisa disappeared, and Kris was left alone.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mulder searched for a way around to the foyer again.   
  
He left Kris about five minutes ago and he still hadn't found anything. He was ready to turn back when he noticed a light coming from a door behind him.   
  
"There it is." he whispered.   
  
He pushed on the door and it opened into the foyer.   
  
"All right, Kris, here I come." Mulder walked quickly toward the living room and suddenly stopped in front of it.   
  
One of the boards he was standing on was loose and he could hear faint scuffling underneath. Mulder got down on his knees and put his head on the floor, listening.   
  
"What the....?"   
  
He could hear voices, as though there were a lot of people in the basement, talking all at the same time.   
  
Mulder stood up and was about to take a step back when.... CRASH!!! the floor gave way from under him and he fell through to the basement, knocking the wind out of him when he landed.   
  
As he struggled to catch his breath again, he felt something amiss. He sat up and tried to focus in the darkness.   
  
His flashlight, which lay a few feet away and was miraculously unbroken, shed a dim light on the basement around him.   
  
Then he saw it.   
  
"Oh my....."   
  
All around him were the bodies.   
  
Or, what was left of them.   
  
Bones lay scattered around him, and several skeletons looked as though they had been dragged up against the walls.   
  
Mulder the heard the voices again, this time they were all screaming, begging for mercy.   
  
He was fighting to keep calm, feeling his self-control slipping from him.   
  
I have to get out of here, he thought. I have to get Kris out of here.   
  
Just as suddenly as the voices started, they stopped.   
  
There was a dead silence. Mulder could hear the sound of his own heart beating at a hundred miles per hour.   
  
Then he heard steps walking towards him. He whipped around in time to see the face of a man, then the flash of a knife going straight for his chest.   
  
Mulder jumped out of the way, and tried desperately to grab the knife, but his attacker was much stronger.   
  
He pushed him to the floor, then everything went black.   
  
"What's going on?" Kris asked herself.   
  
It was about fifteen minutes since Mulder left, and she was getting nervous.   
Elisa had disappeared, and that feeling was worse then ever.   
  
Then, she heard voices. But not Elisa's sweet voice.   
  
Voices that were crying and screaming.   
  
"That's it. I'm finding my way out." Kris said.   
  
Then, from the door to the foyer, she heard a soft thump.   
  
"Mulder, is that you? Can you open the door?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"Mulder?" Kris went to the door and turned the knob.   
  
The door opened, but something was holding it. Kris pushed at the door, struggling against the heavy object behind it. When she was finally able to open the door enough to slip through, her flashlight went out.   
  
"Great. What next?" When Kris stepped out, she slipped and fell hard on something wet, her flashlight rolling out of her hands.   
  
She turned over to look, and saw what was holding the door. A man's body was laying against the door, but she couldn't see who it was.   
  
She sat up to look, turning the man over. Just as she did, her flashlight blinked back on and she was shocked when saw the face.   
  
MULDER.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Mulder? Mulder answer me, please." Kris begged, grabbing for her flashlight.   
  
She realized that what she slipped on was blood, and she saw a trail of it coming from the hole in the floor, as though the body was dragged from the hole to the door.   
  
As she searched for a pulse, Kris saw a knife embedded in Mulders chest, up to the handle.   
  
There was no pulse. Kris's mind raced.   
  
No, you can't be dead, you can't be. This isn't happening.   
  
She decided there was nothing else for her to do.   
  
She had to get out of there.   
  
She had to survive.   
  
Kris felt for Mulders gun, and pulled it out, taking it with her.   
  
She might need it. Kris stood up and looked at herself.   
  
She was covered in blood.   
  
Mulders blood.   
  
But she couldn't think of that now, she had to get out.   
  
She turned to look for the front door. She ran to it, and tried to open it. It wouldn't open.   
  
"Great. Just great." Kris muttered.   
  
"There has to be a back door."   
  
She ran through the house, and found the back door.   
  
She tried that door.   
  
Locked.   
  
"Oh, please, no."   
  
Kris leaned her head against the door, trying to think of what she should do now.   
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned to look, and her mouth fell open.   
  
There was Mulder, bloodied and with the knife still in his chest standing there.   
  
"No, this isn't happening. This can't be."   
  
Kris struggled to open the door, pulling with all her strength.   
  
"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!" she turned to look at Mulder again, and saw he had pulled the knife out and was coming at her with it.   
  
Kris remembered the gun, pulled it out, and fired at the doorknob, blowing it off.   
  
She yanked the door open and turned one last time to look.   
  
She barely had time to scream when Mulder bashed her in the head with the handle of the knife, sending her tumbling down the stone stairs to the ground.   
  
Kris was dazed for a moment, then she pulled herself up and stumbled around to the car in front of the house.   
  
She threw open the door, climbed inside, and slammed it shut.   
  
Stopping to catch her breath, and wondering what should she do now, she looked around.   
  
She didn't see Mulder. Were was he?   
  
Was he waiting for her?   
  
What had happened to him?   
  
She had to call for help. Kris searched around franticly for Mulders cell phone, when she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye.   
She looked up, and there was Mulder, at the head of the car staring at her.   
  
She quickly locked all the doors and windows in the front and crawled to the back seat.   
He followed her around and stood at the door of the back seat, were Kris had braced her legs against the window frame.   
  
For a moment, time seemed to stand still, as they both stared at each other.   
  
It's not Mulder, Kris thought.   
  
Just as she thought that, the window behind her head suddenly broke, and the door was opened as she was dragged roughly out of the car. She fell to the floor, but was dragged to her feet.   
  
"Mulder!! What happened to you?!"   
  
Mulder stood there, holding her and panting. He had cuts on his face and hands and a deep slash to the chest. But he was alive.   
  
"We gotta get outta here, now!!" he yelled, looking to where the other 'Mulder' had been.   
  
When he stood up, they saw who it was.   
  
"Timothy Logan." Kris whispered.   
  
"Kris, come on!!" Mulder yelled, turning away to run.   
  
Kris turned and they both came face-to-face with Logan.   
  
He had the knife lifted, ready to strike.   
  
Mulder covered Kris as best as he could and braced himself for the blow, when suddenly, a timid voice was heard.   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
Mulder and Kris looked up, and saw Logan put the knife down and turn around.   
  
"Elisa." Kris whispered.   
  
Sure enough there she was, standing behind her father with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Daddy, please don't. Don't hurt them."   
  
Logan looked as though he had been slapped in the face. He looked at the knife in his hand and dropped it as though it were red hot. He looked up at his daughter, and began to cry.   
  
"Elisa, you're here. My baby." He stepped up to her, and Elisa threw her arms around him. Logan bent down and held his daughter, and they both disappeared. Mulder and Kris stood there, afraid to make a sound.   
  
"It's over." Mulder said, with a bit of confusion in his voice.   
  
"It's all over."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So, that's it? That's what I came here for?" Edith complained.   
  
Kris looked at her.   
  
"You don't believe me?"   
  
"Why should I?"   
  
"What happened to the bodies?" Amanda asked, partly to avoid a stand-off, partly because she was curious.   
  
"Mulder told the police the next day and they came over and cleared out the bodies. The were all identified as Logans family and friends, and the other people were there too."   
  
"So, it was all over?" Adrienne asked. "How?"   
  
"That's the exact same question that Mulder racked his poor brain trying to figure out for the next five months.   
  
Was Timothy Logan looking for his daughter all that time? Was that what caused the violent rampage that lasted ninety years? Did seeing his daughter stop him? We never figured it out.   
  
The house is condemned now, it's going to be torn down after New Years. No one has died since we were here, so its been safe for people to come. The stuff that was here was taken away for a museum. But people say they can still hear voices in this house, but this time, it's the sound of a little girl and her father, laughing."   
  
"I can't believe I wasted my Halloween on this." Edith said, standing up and dusting off her jeans.   
"I'm leaving."   
  
"You want proof?" Kris asked. "Come here."   
  
Kris stood up and walked toward the plywood on the floor.   
  
"This is the spot Mulder fell through.   
The police put this here so no one would fall through again."   
  
Kris struggled to lift the wood from the floor.   
  
"Would anyone mind helping me, please?"   
  
The other three came over and together they all tried to pull it up.   
  
"One,   
  
two,   
  
three,   
  
NOW!!"   
  
The plywood flew off and a man with a knife jumped up and slashed at them.   
Adrienne, Edith and Amanda screamed and ran out the door, leaving Kris alone in the house.   
  
"That was GREAT Mulder." Kris said, laughing.   
  
Mulder stepped out of the hole with a big grin on his face.   
  
"You didn't do too bad yourself. You made me feel as if we were living the case all over again. You're a good storyteller."   
  
"Thank you." she said bowing.   
  
"Ok, no showing off." Mulder chuckled.   
  
Together, they picked up all the candles and blew them out.   
  
Kris picked up the last candle, looked at the flame and said, "Hey, Mulder." He turned to her.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Kris blew out the candle.   
  
"Happy Halloween." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I hope this story was enjoyed by all who read it!! It's my "Halloween Treat" for everyone. Send your comments to:   
GENXFILES101@aol.com 

   [1]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
